wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tygrysia Gwiazda
Tygrysia Gwiazda (ang. Tigerstar) – dawniej wojownik, potem zastępca w Klanie Pioruna, dopóki jego zdrada nie wydała się. Po wygnaniu został włóczęgą, a następnie przywódcą Klanu Cienia. Gdy Bicz zabił go w "Czarnej Godzinie", trafił do Ciemnego Lasu. Obecnie jego duch również nie żyje; został zabity po raz drugi w "Ostatniej Nadziei" przez Ognistą Gwiazdę. Wygląd Tygrysia Gwiazda to masywny, wysoki, silny, ciężki, gruboskóry, ciemno-brązowy pręgowany kocur. Posiada niezwykle długie, ostre przednie pazury, szeroką klatkę piersiową oraz szerokie ramiona, szerokie i blade bursztynowe oczy. Jedno z jego uszu jest poszarpane w kształcie "V" blisko szczytu, wraz z blizną na nosie. Jego futro jest krzyżowane długimi bliznami bojowymi. Fabuła Super Edycje Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy Tygrysia Gwiazda nie pojawia się w tej książce, jednak zostaje w niej wspomniany fakt, że może mieć pochodzenie Klanu Nieba, będąc potomkiem Janowcowego Pazura lub Nakrapianej Skóry, którzy zostali oddani Klanowi Pioruna, będąc kociakami. Tygrysia Gwiazda posiada ogromne podobieństwo do Jałowcowego Pazura. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy Tygrysek rodzi się jako jedyny syn Sosnowej Gwiazdy oraz Lamparciej Stopy, wraz ze swoimi siostrami Nocką i Mgiełką. Lamparcia Stopa z dumą mówi, że jej syn urodził się jako najsłabszy z miotu, jednak wkrótce stał się najsilniejszy. Tygrysek jest zły na matkę, kiedy głośno opowiada ona o jego słabościach. Później Błękitne Futro i Śnieżne Futro stwierdzają, że Tygrysek ma zły wpływ na syna Śnieżnego Futra, Białaska. Błękitne Futro podsłuchuje jak medyk, Gęsie Pióro przemawia do swoich przodków. Kocur przeprasza Klan Gwiazdy, za to, że pomógł Tygryskowi przeżyć. Stwierdza, że kociak powinien umrzeć wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem. Tygrysek kończy sześć księżyców i staje się uczniem. Otrzymuje nowe imię, Tygrysia Łapa, a jego mentorem zostaje Ostowy Pazur. Będąc na patrolu, w którego skład wchodzi również Błękitne Futro, trójka kotów natrafia na domowego kociaka, Małego. Błękitne Futro stwierdza, że jest to tylko nie stanowiący zagrożenia kociak, jednak Ostowy Pazur stanowczo mówi, że intruz jest intruzem. Kocur pyta swojego ucznia o zdanie, na co Tygrysia Łapa odpowiada, że kociak powinien dostać nauczkę. Na polecenie Ostowego Pazura, atakuje Małego, raniąc go brutalnie. Błękitne Futro w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuję go przed zabiciem kociaka, mówiąc, że dostał już on nauczkę, a wojownicy nie muszą zabijać, aby wygrać bitwę. Tygrysia Łapa gniewnie odpowiada, że bronił jedynie swojego terytorium. Po czym ostatecznie spogląda na kociaka, dodając, że ten nigdy go nie zapomni. Po tym, jak otrzymuje swoje wojownicze imię, Tygrysi Pazur szybko staje się starszym wojownikiem. Kocur umieszcza swoje posłanie w środku legowiska wojowników, obok Ostowego Pazura. Jest to sprzeciw zasadzie kodeksu, nakazującej nowo mianowanym wojownikom spać przy wyjściu ze legowiska. Tygrysi Pazur jest chętny do walki z Klan Rzeki, aby odzyskać Słoneczne Skały. Pod koniec książki, Błękitna Gwiazda twierdzi, że dała mu Kruczą Łapę, aby go trenował, ponieważ młody kot potrzebował zachęty i był bardzo nerwowy odkąd był kociakiem. Początek Proroctwa Ucieczka w Dzicz Pojawia się jako dumny wojownik Klanu Pioruna. Jest mentorem Kruczej Łapy, ucznia, który bardzo boi się swojego mentora. Na początku trwa bitwa między Klanem Piorunem a Klanem Rzeki o Słoneczne Skały, podczas której kocur nie zamierza się poddać. Po bitwie zabija dotychczasowego zastępcę Klanu Pioruna, Rudy Ogon, nie wiedząc, że przygląda się temu jego uczeń, Krucza Łapa. Kłamie w klanie mówiąc, że to Dębowe Serce, wojownik Klanu Rzeki, zabił Rudego Ogona, a on w akcie zemsty, jego. Tymczasem było kompletnie inaczej. Od samego początku nie lubił się z Ognistą Łapą. Nowym zastępcą Błękitnej Gwiazdy zostaje Lwie Serce, z czego z pewnością nie jest zadowolony nasz bohater. Podczas pełni Księżyca odbywa się, jak zawsze, zgromadzenie przy Czterech Drzewach. Podczas zgromadzenia uważnie obserwuje swojego ucznia opowiadającego o bitwie o Słoneczne Skały. Wersja jego ucznia, nie do końca pasuje Tygrysiemu Pazurowi. Patrzy na młodego kota z chęcią mordu. W połowie książki Lwie Serce ginie, a on zostaje mianowany zastępcą w klanie. Po śmierci Lwiego Serca, jego drugim uczniem zostaje Ognista Łapa. Pod koniec książki, jego pierwszy uczeń, Krucza Łapa opuszcza Klan, by się przed nim ukryć, ponieważ boi się, że mentor pozbędzie się go w okrutny sposób. Pomagają mu przy tym Ognista Łapa i Szara Łapa. Wkrótce dwaj uczniowie stają się nowymi wojownikami. Ogień i Lód Dalej pełni funkcję zastępcy Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Jego partnerka, Złoty Kwiat, spodziewa się kociąt i przenosi się do żłobka. Las Tajemnic Zostaje ojcem dwójki kociąt, Jeżynka i Brunatki. W tej części odkrywa zdradę Szarej Pręgi, który spotykał się potajemnie z wojowniczką z Klanu Rzeki, Srebrnym Strumieniem. Kotka urodziła mu dwójkę ślicznych kociąt, Piórko i Burzę. Rozżarzona Łapa nie dała jednak rady uratować matki, która zmarła z powodu zbyt dużej utraty krwi. Pod koniec książki przeprowadza atak na obóz Klanu Pioruna za pomocą samotników oraz dawnych towarzyszy Złamanego Ogona. Sam początkowo maskuje swą zdradę, jednak potem rusza do legowiska Błękitnej Gwiazdy z zamiarem zabicia przywódczyni. Jego zamiary spełzają jednak na niczym, ponieważ przywódczyni broni Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga. Ledwo żywy kocur zostaje wygnany z klanu, który zdradził. Cisza Przed Burzą Jak się okazuje podczas pełni księżyca, podczas zgromadzenia przy Czterech Drzewach, został nowym przywódcą Klanu Cienia. Poprzedni przywódca umarł podczas choroby w Klanie. Jako przywódca przyjął nowe imię, Tygrysia Gwiazda. Niebezpieczna Ścieżka Aby dokonać obiecanej zemsty, wypuścił sforę psów na swój dawny klan, Klan Pioruna. Tym sposobem dokonał to, czego od dawna pragnął: położył kres życiu przywódczyni, Błękitnej Gwieździe, i przy okazji zabił Brązowy Pysk. Czarna Godzina Zaczyna spiskować z Biczem, przywódcą nowego Klanu Krwi kłamiąc, jeśli do niego dołączy, mógł być z Brunatną Skórą. Jednakże podczas Zgromadzenia atakuje przywódcę Klanu Krwi, gdy ten mu się sprzeciwił. Bicz zabił go zarówno w samoobronie jak i w zemście, zadając śmiertelny cios w brzuch, pozbawiając go jednocześnie 9 najważniejszych narządów. Nowa Przepowiednia Blask Gwiazd Tygrysia Gwiazda pojawia się we śnie Jeżynowego Pazura i ujawnia mu, że nie przebywa w Klanie Gwiazdy. Według niego istnieją tereny łowieckie, których nawet Klan Gwiazdy nie zna. Powiedziawszy to, obiecuje Jeżynowemu Pazurowi, że spotkają się ponownie. Ceremonie Ceremonia Ucznia Ceremonia Wojownika '''Ceremonia Zastępcy Życia przywódcy 1. Pierwsze życie otrzymał od Małego Ptaka, dało mu to współczucie. 2. Drugie życie otrzymał od Borsuczego Kła, dało mu ono umiejętność dobrego trenowania młodych kotów. 3. Trzecie życie otrzymał od Sosnowej Gwiazdy, dało mu to świadomość, co się dzieje poza granicami klanu. 4. Czwarte życie otrzymał od Białego Ogona, dało mu to zrozumienie, że rozmiar to nie wszystko. 5. Piąte życie otrzymał od Turzycowej Gwiazdy, dało mu ono dumę za swój klan. 6. Szóste życie otrzymał od Kwiecistej Gwiazdy, dało mu ono umieszczenie całej wiary w Klan Gwiazdy. 7. Siódme życie otrzymał od Rudej Blizny, dało mu ono zaufanie własnym instynktom. 8. Ósme życie otrzymał od Mchowego Serca, dało mu ono miłosierdzie. 9. Dziewiąte życie otrzymał od Postrzępionej Gwiazdy, dało mu ono dalekowzroczność. Wszystkie życia stracił, kiedy Bicz rozerwał jego narządy wewnętrzne. Pomimo dziewięciu żywotów, jego organizm nie był w wstanie sobie poradzić z szkodami na taką skalę. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Słabość fizyczna to największy lęk Tygrysiej Gwiazdy. * Kiedy Bicz zanurzył pazury w Tygrysiej Gwieździe, jego pazury uderzyły w dziewięć głównych narządów, a uszkodzenie nawet tylko jednego z nich wystarczyłoby, żeby go zabić. W wyniku tego ciosu Tygrysia Gwiazda wykrwawił się na śmierć, umierając z przebitymi płucami, uszkodzoną wątrobą, rozerwanym sercem. https://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Erin_Hunter_Answers_Your_Questions_Summer_2011#ShadowClan * Ma krew Klanu Nieba przez Lamparcią Stopę. * Początkowo miał się nazywać "Młotowy Pazur" (ang. Hammerclaw), jednak zostało to zmienione, ponieważ koty nie wiedzą co to młotek. * Otrzymał imię Tygrysi Pazur z powodu swoich dużych przednich pazurów. * W Erin Hunter Chat zostało powiedziane, że i Sasza i Złoty Kwiat naprawdę kochały Tygrysią Gwiazdę, jednak ten nie odwzajemniał tak uczuć. * Vicky powiedziała, że napisane śmierci Tygrysiej Gwiazdy było dla niej naprawdę zabawnym przeżyciem. * Jego synowie, Jastrzębi Mróz oraz Jeżynowa Gwiazda, są opisywani jako jego dokładna kopia. * Kochał tylko Saszę, Złoty Kwiat nigdy nie była jego prawdziwą miłością. * I tak wolał Jeżynową Gwiazdę, niż Jastrzębiego Mroza mimo, że nie był zły tak jak on. Błędy * W książce "Las Tajemnic" i "Ucieczka w Dzicz" został mylnie nazwany Tygrysie Serce. * W książce "Ucieczka w Dzicz" został raz nazwany Tygrys Pazur. * W książce "Las Tajemnic" został błędnie nazywany Tygrysi Ogon. * Nie został wymieniony w spisie klanów "Ciszy Przed Burzą". * W "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy" został nazwany Tygrysim Pazurem zanim stał się wojownikiem. Galeria Tigerbonzo .png|W Ciemnym Lesie tigerstar ultimate guide.jpg|Wygląd w "Ostatecznym Przewodniku" Tygrys.png|Wygląd z oficjalnej strony Wojowników He_attac.png|Wygląd w mandze "Bicz: Początek Legendy" Co.png|Wygląd z okładki mangi "Ucieczka z Lasu" Miłość_rośnie_wokół_nas.png|Wygląd z okładki mangi "Powrót do Klanów" Tigger.png|Wygląd w mandze "Tygrysia Gwiazda i Sasza" mangi.png|Wygląd na polskiej okładce "Ucieczki w Las" Przypisy cs:Dráp de:Tigerstern en:Tigerstar (TPB) es:Estrella de Tigre fi:Tiikeritähti fr:Étoile du Tigre nl:Tijgerster ru:Звездоцап Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Cienia Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Koty bez klanu Kategoria:Samotnicy Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Włóczędzy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Koty z nowoczesnego Klanu Tygrysa Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Wojownicy, którzy złamali kodeks Kategoria:Koty chodzące po Ciemnym Lesie